Routine Of Love
by thousandbirds
Summary: He's a cab driver and she's a successful business woman going through the same routine every single day. He fetch her home and she searched for his cab but yet none of them have the courage to talk to each other and eventually leads them to love.AxC COMP
1. Chapter 1

It's been a routine for him to wait his cab nearby the huge building every 5 in the evening. Five to ten minutes later, she will come down and miraculously she will opened the door to his cab, gave him a small smile and he nodded in reply. Then, he will hear her talking through the phone to someone.

Today was no surprise as he seated there, fingers drumming the steering wheel while waited for her to come down from the building and as usual receiving her smile and drive off to her house which is extremely a long way but every time he felt it extremely short.

He knew nothing about that woman only her name as Cagalli Yula Attha that he dumbly got it from the evening news. He always thought she was magnificent, a business woman and a very successful one as well. The first time he had her as her passenger, he never failed to stop there every five in the evening to wait for her.

He thought why is he doing so considering there are so many people would love to get a rid in his cab since it was one hell of a traffic jam around this time of day but he would always placed the out of order card on the front mirror and removed it when she arrives. He shook his head in disbelief.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone came in. He turned around and saw her smile at him and he smile back in reply.

"Good evening Miss." He greeted her.

"Good evening." She replied. He was amazed to see how she managed to bring up such bright smile after a tiring day at work. If him, he would rather glare at everyone he saw rather than smiling.

"Where do you want to go miss?" he asked even though he knew exactly where she would go and which route he will take her. She gave him the do- you-even- have –to-ask look at him and never failed accompanied by a smile.

"Very well then miss. Sit tight." He took of the out of order card, pulling the gear and drove off. It's a long way to go before he reached the destination and no one is talking, not that they ever started to begin with.

Today was different he thought. He heard no mobile phone ringing and he did not hear her voice. It was silence. Through the rear mirror, he looked at her. He saw her silently sat there, staring outside the mirror looking at the passersby. He returned his gaze to the road, thinking every minute why she isn't talking on the phone and he thought that he was like a busy body caring about just everything that has no concern with him.

It's just him; he could stop wondering just like how he couldn't stop waiting for her every evening. He did nothing but just shrugged but he would prefer to hear her voice but yet he didn't have the courage to voice up a conversation.

III

She looked at her watch and hoped that the time quickly passes by. Few more minutes it would be five o'clock and she wanted nothing to catch a cab and go home. Sure as a business woman, she had her own car but after the day her car broke down, she prefers catching a cab home or somewhere else.

When she reached the ground floor and out of the building, the first thing she wanted to see is that particular cab she was waiting for. She saw him waited there on the opposite and she noticed with the usual out of order card on the mirror. She smiled…in fact she couldn't stop smiling every time she saw that cab just reserved for her.

She opened the door to the cab and saw him turned around to greet her. She smiled back at him and the usual routine kept on replaying itself with only one difference, she wasn't on the phone.

She wonders if he noticed this…

III

Few more turns, he's going to reach her home or more precisely the junction to her home. She always asked him to stop there and through the rear mirror, she watched her walked in to the housing area without knowing exactly where she lives.

He was curious actually, a successful business woman like her supposes to have cars and drivers but why is she taking a cab home every night? He let it off considering he would like best if this routine replaying itself everyday.

"We're here miss." He stopped the car, pulled on the hand-brake.

"How much is it?" her voice, he noticed was a little disappointed and he wonders why.

"350 bucks please." He said looking at the meter and she handed it to him, hand touching slightly. He felt the warm crept onto his cheek staining them with pink. He looked away immediately.

"Thank you Miss."

"You are welcome and thank you." She closed the door and walked off. He waited for a moment seeing her walk off and then drove away.

_Another day of silence…_

III

Cagalli looked at the driving away cab and sighed heartily. She walked towards the black car waited for her and entered.

"I guess he didn't notice after all." But her frown turned into a smile in just a mere second. There would be tomorrow.

_**Author's Note:**_

I can't help to write this one down when I got this idea when I'm taking my bath. I was considering whether it should be a one-shot or a continuous but it seems like it will be a continuous.

P/S: Please review and tell me what you think of it and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.


	2. Words Other Than Thank You

When he returned to his house, he was practically dead tired and wanted nothing more to get a relaxing bath and a beautiful sleep. He threw his shirt away and drags his feet to his bedroom, on the heater to get enough amount of warm water for his bath.

He undress himself and less than a minute, he relaxes himself under the shower and hands applying shampoo on his head, he wonders what will happen if he happens to open his tight shut mouth and talk to her considering she's not on her phone which is really rare.

He curses himself lightly for letting go such perfect opportunity. He smiled later on remembering her face when she was smiling and what a coincidence that the sun ray hit her back, she was like an angel smiling at him that moment. Thank God he can still greet her professionally.

He came out of the shower and gets himself all dressed up and went to the kitchen to cook himself instant noodle. He thought that he would be lucky if he is able to live until the age of 30 without actually dying of cancer. Then he heard his neighbour open his or her gate and from the reflection of the mirror, he saw the car drove off.

He lived here for two or more years now however he never had chance to actually get to know this neighbour of his. He saw the opposite one and the one on his right and the following ones except the one on the left. When he's home, he or she's not but when he's dead tired, whoever he is came back.

_Maybe this fate that I'm not suppose to know who's living next to me_

He shrugged and enjoys himself by watching the television.

III

She threw her bag on the couch and kicked her shoes so they look like they are in perfect order but with such attitude, the house aren't any neater than she suppose she wanted them to be. She always wanted a neat house with great furniture where you can only see it in the magazines or an extremely neat person house. Unfortunately, she is not that kind and obviously lazy to get the motivation to pack up her so called pig-sty by her brother.

_It's not like he's any better_

Moving her arms slightly, she concluded she desperately needed a massage. A relaxing one and since no one is able to fulfill her wish, she thought a hot bath might have the same effect on soften up all her tensed bones. Stripped herself of her clothes, she went inside the bathroom and enjoy playing with water and in the process clean herself.

After half an hour with face flushed, hair wet and a very loud yawning earned from her, she came out of the bathroom. With only a towel clad around her body, she slumped herself onto her bed, her head hanging not wanting to wet her mattress.

"I'm hungry and sleepy." She sleepily mumbled. She expected no one to answer her considering she live alone. No choice left, she scrambled herself up from the bed checking for food in the kitchen and found only biscuit. She sniffed the air as she smelled a delicious smell of noodles. She might as well cook herself that but only to remember she forgotten to stock up her supplies of instant noodles.

"Damn." She cursed and stared hatefully at those pack of biscuits. She loves biscuit but when you are in the edge of dying in hunger, biscuits are not an option.

Feeling the chilly wind blowing in other than the aroma of noodles, she wanted to get out of there or be there with actual clothes on. She went back with the biscuits and hurriedly changed herself. She seated herself on the bed opening the packet of biscuits, eyes drooping, hands lazily feed herself and fall asleep without even know of it.

III

The next morning, he found himself sleeping with the unfinished noodles on the table and the television has ended its transmission. He yawned slightly and looked at the clock hanging and found himself cursing when the time for him to go to work again is here.

He looked around finding himself not liking this quiet atmosphere. He obviously needed something to cheer this place up. He stood up and gets himself ready for work and must finish his job before 5 to reach there just in time to fetch her. He smiled.

Another day of meeting her and peculiarly, he found it comforting to know that he's going to see her. He changed himself into more presentable clothes and grabbed the files on his table and head to work.

_I want the time to passes fast until five and from that moment, pass slowly_

He wanted to know if he still has a chance to talk to her today.

III

She groaned when she felt a sharp pain on her back and her eyes burned in pain at the sudden bright light in her room. Raising her hand to block away the sunlight, she noticed that she still has that piece of biscuit in between her fingers. Lay at the opened up packet of biscuits, she remind her self to get another new one.

Look at the clock beside her, she sighed.

"I don't want to go to work." She screamed inside her pillow. She grinned lightly decided to take a break today.

She reached for her phone wanted to call her company to tell them she's taking a break. Her fingers drummed the numbers and while waiting her line to be through, she thought what is she's going to miss today without work.

Paperwork, annoying businessmen, meetings, phone calls and…

She sprang up from her seat wanted to close the phone down remembering something but she heard another voice from the other line.

"Good morning. This is Amrald Company. How may I help you?" she heard the receptionist voice and she sighed. Not wanted to be rude, she answered.

"Good morning Lacus. I just called to say hello so bye." Before she slammed the phone down, she could her puzzled voice of her friend.

She sighed in relief and knocks her head lightly. How could she forget about the cab driver? He will probably wait for her and if she didn't come to work, she won't able to meet him.

Not like she had fallen in love with him or anything. She just found him interesting when she first saw him. She noticed how weird he acted as a supposed cab driver. He's more like an experience chauffeur than a cab driver. Greeted her like a lady and how often do you find cab driver like this? She smiled to herself and gets herself ready to work.

She wonders if he found her interesting just like how she found him interesting. Maybe…just maybe today he will start a conversation.

III

He's bored and he wanted nothing more to scream out his feelings to the entire world. Who in the world will find his job intriguing and interesting and most importantly, you got the money back a lot. They can earn pretty much money but… The problem here is he's risking his sanity just because the trade with money.

He looked at the watch on his wrist and groaned loudly. 1 in the afternoon and he curses for leaving for lunch at 12 noon instead of one. If not, he wouldn't be in this state like a wailing kitten wanted to get out from the cage of no thread balls to play with. He heard a knock and he saw his friend came in and seated himself.

"Not going for lunch?" he asked.

"Do you think I can go for another round of lunch?" he hopefully asked. He needed to get out.

"Sure and get yourself polished from head to toe." He grinned as if he was mocking him.

He groaned in defeat.

"I'll get you another lunch on my way back?" he asked, while getting himself out.

"Sure." And he was greeted by the closing of the door. He looked at his watch again and he sighed again. The time is ticking extremely slowly and it was killing him softly.

_I thought I hope that the time passes quickly at least until five?_

III

Staring at the files at hand, flipping from pages to another pages and her ears ringing with the sound of the super monotone voice of her superior talking about how well he managed his business when he was younger. Cagalli thought that maybe because they couldn't stand his sleepy voice that they quickly agree to sign contract with him.

He peeked at her watch saw that the time is now 2 in the afternoon. Oh! How she feels like eternity in that 3 hours of meeting. She glanced around and saw that everyone was more or less just like her except for a very professional businessman rival in the named of Yuuna looking at the old man with such admiration.

She smirked lightly. She concluded he was sleeping behind those wide-eyed eyes. Rolling her eyes, she prayed that everything will just end at this very second but hearing the old man continue his story at the age he was 32, she knew she had a long way to have this meeting end or at least till the story reached at the age of 65.

Now she wonders if the cab driver is having an enjoying day or a day like hers.

_Now I'm having a backache again. Change those damn chairs!_

III

The watch showed five in the evening, he drove as fast as he could to the building and thank god he found one directly opposite and easily spotted by her. He grinned in success and placed the out of order card again. This is the time of the day he was most looking forward to.

He turned sideway and saw her running towards his cab. Her face was flushed from all the running, he thought and decided to park nearer next time. She climbed in and seated herself on the back and sighed in relief. He wonders why.

"Good evening miss." He greeted again with a polite smile.

"Good evening." Her smile was even wider and his heart skipped a beat. He turned around and started to drive and now hoping what a driver hated the most, the occurrence of traffic jam. Not that he is fond of traffic jams but he needed more time…to be with her.

The cell phone didn't ring today again and she was staring outside the window again. She looked tired he noticed. He breathed in and out, calming himself down and cleared his throat. He is going to start a conversation…a conversation. Oh dear!

When he was about to talk something with his half opened mouth, the unexpected thing happened and he felt his heart crushed. Her cell phone rang and from the rear mirror, he could see her frown lightly as if she doesn't want to hear that phone of hers ringing. But why? He shrugged his thoughts away considering it's a normal thing to do when you are sick of your everyday hours work.

He heard her talking again. That voice he wanted to hear for quite a long time though he was quite disappointed that she was talking to the phone but not to him. That stern voice, soft but loud as well...it can't be explain why he found her voice unbelievable soothing.

Oh well…

III

From the reflection of the mirror, she thought she saw him turning sideway towards her side and his mouth half-opened as if he wanted to start out a conversation. That moment was bliss to her, knowing that he was actually going to start a conversation. She sometimes couldn't help to want to talk something to him…but she just couldn't get the words out.

Making business, convincing customers to sign contracts of agreement, which was never a problem to her. After all, she is very well known for her capability of talking and assuring and definitely making sure that people listen to her. This guy however, being a total stranger to her can actually make her lost her words. Her tongue tied.

_He's going to talk…_

Unfortunately for her, her cell phone had to ring. She couldn't help but to groan slightly and she frowned. Of all this time, it had to be her cell phone that's ringing, it had to be when he was supposedly to start his conversation, and it had to be when she was in this very cab. She grumpily answered the phone.

"Hello?" and she regretted that moment she had picked up her phone.

III

Athrun tried hard not to smile like an idiot whenever he peeks at her through the rear mirror. She sure has her own way of showing annoyance. She will subconsciously rolled her eyes and then make an annoyed face. Later she will put her phone away slightly away from her ear making sure she hear something but couldn't hear clearly what the person on the other line is talking about and once in a while she will turn her wrist around and around with her phone and put it back near her ear

Idiotically, he snickered at the thought of the blonde and only to realize his mistake. He looked at the rear mirror and noticed that she didn't noticed and he sighed in relief. What will she think of him when she found him smiling to himself when there is nothing funny to smile at?

But then, he thought why would she pay attention to him anyway? He's just a mere cab driver to her. How foolish of him…

III

She noticed him that he was smiling to himself and she wonder why. Is it that he was laughing at her? But she shook that thought away. Why would he laugh at her anyway? She smiles lightly to herself when she saw him smiling. He was quite a looker and alright she admits it. He is handsome.

It never occurs to her that she hasn't found out his name yet. She browsed around the cab to find his name just like any other cab driver but she couldn't find even one thing that actually tell her or show her his name. Miserably say…she is pathetic to know about this guy.

_I wonder…if he knows what my name is_

She has pathetically curious about that one guy in her entire life…and that guy happens to be a cab driver. The phone near her ear, voice coming out of it lay forgotten.

III

She remembers this route very well. Less than a minute, she would reach her destination and she will not be seeing him again until tomorrow at five. Today is yet another day they haven't started to talk and yet another day hoping they will soon.

He stopped, she pay the money and stepped out of the cab. But before she closes the door…she halted for a moment. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She sighed and decided it was useless anyway.

"I'll see you tomorrow miss." She looked up in surprise and saw him smiling at her and a faint colour on his cheek.

"I'll see you too. Good bye." She said smiling, never felt happier. She closes the door waited for the cab to drive away and practically skipped her way towards her brother car waiting for her there.

_He talked to me!_

III

"I did it!" he screamed on top of his lung while carefully keep his gaze on the road. He is indeed very happy for even though her phone call interrupted his intention to talk to her but he made an effort to say something else other than thank you to her.

"And I'll be seeing her tomorrow again." If he was a girl, he would actually squealed in delight but since he isn't….he just keeping on shouting out how happy he is.

_**Author's Note:**_

Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me and I hope you guys will continue to do so. Though I need to clarify something…350 bucks for taxi fee is way too much huh? Blame me for not knowing how exactly the price is so just ignore that will you? Thank you!

To Suppie: You can read about the 35o bucks up there and thank you

To asucaga4ever: I searched for your penname but I couldn't find it so I guess I will have to reply you here. Thank you very much and I am glad you find that my idea is unique.

To ashuteya: Thank you


	3. Seven Nights Of Sleepless

For that one week, it seems like an eternity for him and he couldn't do anything but to think of her. Just when the previous day, he had gotten a small and short conversation with her and they promised to see each other the next day, he had gotten an important message to fly back to America for some business of his.

Of course, how tempting the idea is to ignore the message and pretend he didn't receive it at all, then he would be able to see her, wouldn't suffer the nagging of his family members and definitely won't be pestered about getting married and the issue of he's still single at the age of 28. Being the good son and responsible, he didn't do so.

Just the thing he regretted is the moment he's not going to be with her.

_Technically!_

III

Counting the days that he will actually reappear again and as usual fetch her home like he used to be is making her slightly impatient. Sure he hadn't switch to other places to fetch his other customer right? What about her? If her memories hadn't failed her yet, they say they will meet again but then he didn't show up.

She groaned in defeat as her stomach grumbled in hunger and the cold wind isn't making it feel any better. She glanced at her watch and the needles showing 6.40 in the evening. The sky is cloudy and she can begin to smell the rain.

"He's late." She said to herself.

Just when she wanted to flip her hand phone out and gave some small warning to her brother, a black car stopped right in front of her and she stormed angrily into the car. She wanted to nag at him few minutes ago but right now in this cold air-conditioner car, she felt tired almost instantly and she thought that this plan of hers will be postponed.

Seven days she thought. It's been seven days without him and she doesn't feel right for that week as if she had lost something.

III

The first thing he do the very moment he stepped his feet out of the plane is quickly rushed back to his house and get prepared to work. Sorry to say he is not a workaholic but there is something he had to do no matter dead tired he is from the flight and constant headache that he is suffering.

He took a cab home and the driver greeted him. He recognizes him as one of the most responsible taxi drivers can be found in the company. He didn't expect someone to actually recognize him considering how much he kept himself away from people. He greeted him back politely. He might consider cutting the poor man his cab rental.

He immediately went to the parking lot where many cabs are currently located and slipped into his usual one and drove off with the speed of light. Twenty more minutes before five o'clock. Without any interference, he might just make it just in time. He is more than relieved to be able to see her again. The problem is, is it possible that she will be angry with him?

He parked nearby the building again and his eyes wandered around trying to search for her considering the time now is a little past five. He could hear the minutes passing by and she has not appeared herself. He begins to get worried about the problem that she really is mad with him.

Another five minutes, he thought looking at the time. Five more minutes means she isn't going to take his cab home and he will be leaving.

III

She overslept and like a fanatic idiot running all her way down to the lift and when she noticed the lift is out of order, she cursed and ran all the way down the fifth floor of the building. These few days she couldn't get any decent sleep and but with a little help from the boring chairman, she could a nap once in a while.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist. Five thirty! If he happens to came back, he would tire of waiting and he will eventually drove off and may never come back again. She grimaced at that thought, feeling a little pathetic of herself acting like a school girl having a big crush on the school's heartthrob only with slight difference. She's isn't a high school girl anymore and she believes that cab driver aren't any heartthrob.

She beamed when she caught the sight of the familiar cab but her face turned to horrified when he starting to drive off. She tried to call for him but something in her throat forbid her from doing so and so she waved like a maniac, people are giving her weird looks but it seems like he didn't notice. She can only sighed in defeat after waiting for so many days and she screwed it all up.

She flipped her phone and dialed the familiar number for the eight times.

III

Feeling dejected, he entered his house effortlessly and flung his suit case on his couch and slumped himself next to it. He relaxed himself by stretching here and there but the effect weren't that great to make him feel fresh. He forced himself up of the couch and took a cold shower.

Few minutes later, he found himself all wrapped up in his blanket, feeling warm and comfortable all ready to sleep. He's finally back and maybe he will be able to sleep well tonight but that instant he had his eyes close, her image came popping out of his brain.

"Maybe I'm not able to get any sleep as well." He tossed and turned, wondering what is she doing now.

III

It was awkward silence between her and her brother since they really don't have much in common and they don't really get to know each other that well. But their brother and sister relationship did work some magic on this silence.

What she feared the most happened, when her brother voiced out the problem she wanted to avoid most.

"Care to tell?" a short question and she don't feel like letting anybody know of this weird curiosity about a cab driver. She thought about shaking her head no and let the matter be, but she is desperate to let something out.

"Something doesn't feel right and I don't exactly know where to place my hand on it." She said it all in one breath, feeling a little relieved all of sudden. From the corner of her eyes, he could see her brother smiling lightly and she was wondering just what exactly so funny about this matters that plagued almost seven nights in her sleep.

"Let me guess…is it about someone that happens to be an opposite sex?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement to her and she couldn't help but to flushed in embarrassment.

_Am I that obvious?_

"You are not." He commented and she was looking at him, wondering at the same time whether he reads mind or just she's thinking out loud. He chuckled and shook his head lightly, commenting he would love to see who's that capable man that make her sister felt flustered.

She regretted it badly that she ever told him anything but then she didn't really tell him anything. He guessed it.

"Then…how did you know it has something to do with the opposite sex?" she asked, challenging him and his witness.

"A successful woman with no worries in her business, you can say have a good brother and sister-in-law, a high-class house and I highly doubted that you are worried about the tidiness of your house…so it left to the matter that you are still single." He concluded his long speech and that didn't impress her slightly. She definitely do need this kind of talk from his brother who happened to make himself a fool in front of his crush back then and a little meddling from her to bring him to his happy family.

She huffed silently to herself, noting that it was indeed true but it wasn't that bad to be single. At least nobody is controlling her life and somehow she like it….or not. They grew back to the awkward silence again.

III

He saw the sight of his friend coming towards him with a cheerful smile on his face but then he thought when he is not. He casually greeted him back with a small wave and tired smile. He looked worried for that instant and took a seat beside him in the coffee shop. But it all changes back to his never faltered smile.

"You look gorgeous." His statement was accompanied with a small chuckle.

"Thank you but I found it pointless to say about it since I always look this gorgeous." He fight back his statement and he can burst out laughing seeing his friend expression thinking whether to roll his eyes or just stared at him in shock. He did neither but he just continues to blink not quite believing what he has heard. Moment later, he snapped back into reality realizing he was being made fun off.

"What exactly is bothering you?" he asked while adding sugar in his coffee.

"What makes you say that?" he raises an eyebrow at his friend's question.

"You brood." And he mouthed 'Oh' at him and taking a sip of his cold coffee. He raises his hand to call for the waiter and order another cup of coffee. Cold coffee isn't exactly his taste.

"I felt weird but I don't know what exactly is weird around me." He said finally, after all this month hiding inside his heart and brain and even his whole system. His friend however look preoccupied for a moment, his face expression showing clearly that he found something is weird.

_Even my disease is affecting him_

"I can't believe I'm saying this again. You have no worries in you so-called career, you got the looks, you got a somehow perfect family and a very comfortable house and only one thing left is even though you are quite popular with the female staff yet you are still single." He concluded his statement and the blue-haired man can only stare at his so called psychological friend all of sudden.

"What do you mean by you can't believe you are saying this again?" he couldn't stop raising his eyebrows lately; he thought at least not when he is with him.

"Coincidence, my sister has the same problem and I kind of tell her the almost exact same thing." And glancing at the watch, he signaled that he needed to go off. The blue haired man nodded in reply and watched him shove the remaining croissant into his mouth.

_Coincidence huh? Guess I'm not the only one suffering from whatever disease it is…worried about being single?_

He rolled his eyes feeling utterly stupid right now thinking about this so called single issue. He loves his bachelor life, if he ever classified as a bachelor. The clock hanging on the wall of the coffee shop showing 2 in the afternoon. He sighed thinking how many hours left for him to suffer before he can see her again.

III

The clock is ticking, she thought looking at the clock once in a while not quite believing that the time passes so very slowly this afternoon as if the clock isn't moving but it did…just slow, very slow, and extremely slow. For once, she actually thinks that her job is meaning less and boring.

She grew restless seating on that swirl chair, hand busy typing on the laptop of hers but ended up blank less than a minute when she backspace everything off. Just exactly when did she become a perfectionist, she wondered. Type and backspace then back to type and backspace. She got nothing else better to do other than trying to fish up some good plan for her proposal for her client but still nothing came out.

"Somebody please help me." She grumbled and wailed while at the same time banging her head on the table, hand gripping on her cup preventing it from spilled due to the head banging impact.

"Is it true that you actually called for help or just my ear failed me?" Cagalli snapped out from her thoughts and her childish behaviour. She grinned sheepishly as her boss took her the seat right opposite of hers. She fidget her fingers lightly, feeling quite embarrass of herself right now.

"You ears didn't fail you Mary. I actually called for help. Can you believe this?" she asked, feeling frustrated all of sudden with herself for unable to prove her capabilities to her boss and acted childishly in addition. She saw her stood up and lands a pat on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I've noticed you are leaving early this few months. Exact 5 pm." She was smirking, no matter how hard her boss hides that smirk of hers; she can still see it and she blushed. She noticed she's been doing this blushing business a lot lately. Not waiting for her reply, she walked off but that was before she said something that makes her stay rooted there and face just like tomato.

_I'm in love?_

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm very sorry for the not updating early just as I have promised. I guess I don't have any valid reasons but I'm having exam, slight writer's block, lost my inspiration to write and of course laziness.

Thank you as well to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you will not decide to punish me by not reviewing? And to all readers who read Love to Perfection, I am sorry to say you will have to wait a little longer.

To Siriuslyblack: Hehe! My mother calls me crazy for smiling and laughing in front of the computer. Thank you so much for your compliments and I will try my best. Guess I have to reply you here since you didn't log in.


	4. Brief Hand Holding

Cagalli laughed to herself, feeling utterly stupid for being so flustered over such simple matter and brushed away that ridiculous thought of hers. She Cagalli Yula Attha fell in love? That could happen but not towards a man she knew nothing about except he happens to be a taxi driver.

_Aren't that pretty obvious?_

She turned her attention from the document on her table to the clock hanging on the wall. Five more minutes to five and she could feel her herself feeling impatient to get off from this office and meet him. Today, she thought, she must meet him to say sorry and hear some explanation for his absence.

Now that she thinks of it, it seems weird for people you are stranger with have to explain his absence to his customer right? She sighed and immediately packed her documents into her suitcase, not delaying any more time that she needed and sprint off the building. Today she is going to catch his cab no matter what.

III

He was disappointed to the least that he missed her again even how hard he tried to reach there just in time right after his plane. She was not there not even after 30 minutes later than the usual. He decided that she hated him right now and will not come by to his cab anymore and he probably won't see her ever again. He could in the TV after all she is the daughter of the rich tycoon. What surprise him is, she doesn't depend on her father's fame to strive for success.

Least to say, she intrigues him more than anyone could.

He packed up all his things and changes his set of clothes, sprinting off at the exact same time, greeting goodbyes from his female staff and to the familiar cab he grew too accustomed with. Switch on the engine, step on the pedal and off he go to chase for another chance to meet her again and even better a few conversation here and there.

He felt stupid all of sudden that he seems to be deeply intrigue by just one woman and even willing to leave everything behind just to avoid not able to see her in person again. Maybe his friend was right, he did need a companion and he happens to find her intriguing and interesting and definitely charming and he acted he was idolizing her.

_And not to mention constant pestering about getting married_

He speed up, realizing five is almost here. Few turns here and there and he will be able to see her again and he couldn't wait any longer.

III

"You are not going to rain are you?" she asked to no one in particular and he question was replied with a loud crash of thunder. She groaned loudly without knowing herself. She got really tired of waiting in the rain and cold and not to mention it will be hard for her to find his cab and people might rushed into his cab.

Rain started to pour heavily and people begin to rush here and there and with such luck pushed her out of the shade and were drenched with rain water. She felt like cursing at whomever that human that happens to be brainless to push her out to the rain but decided against it. She had a reputation to uphold for not disgracing her father's fame.

She ran back inside and her hair were all slicked to her face, clothes drenched and looked like she had come out of the garbage bin. Just great when she waited for all this time to meet him again and gave him a reputation of an idiot who doesn't know how to keep themselves away from the rain.

She balled up her fist and oh how much she wanted to scream right now.

III

One thing he hated the most when he was driving is raining. Raining could only mean one thing. Traffic jam. Why couldn't this happen when he had already fetched her and on their way back to her housing area? But just coincidently happens on the very minute he was already late to fetch her. He wished he had her cell phone number now.

Cars started to block each other way and other than thunder thundering can be heard, cars honing are well heard as well and he was one of them who had the urge to pushed his hand on the center of the steering wheel and honk whoever on his way. Now he wished he drive an ambulance. At least an ambulance can get to drive through first no matter what jam you are in.

**_Tick! Tick! Tick!_**

"Shut up annoying watch. I do not need reminder that I'm already late. Thank you very much." He growled.

Everything was just bad when things don't go the way he wanted them to be. He had to be stuck in a traffic jam in appreciate time of the day. He so hated irony right now and he just wanted to get there before she left again, for the eight time.

"Just go away traffic jam. I'm already late."

_I don't want to miss her again._

III

One thing that slipped her mind is raining means traffic jam and traffic jam means that she will have to wait a little bit longer in her wet clothes and fully vulnerable in the cold air around her. Nothing can go worse than the state she is already in but it proves her wrong. Thing can go worse after all.

She has to meet someone she desperately hated. An old school friend of hers that love to put information on how beautiful she looked into her brain that was supposed to be filled with important matters not trying to stored information about the person who was now wearing an ugly smirk looking at her.

"What is our rich daughter of a tycoon doing here all drenched? Honestly, you looked awful." She stated with a loud annoying squeal and her mood isn't helping her to restrain herself from slamming harsh word on the hated person.

"Isn't it pretty obvious it's raining or your eyes are failing you? I got a good recommendation if you ever wanted an eye specialist to go to." She just couldn't help to retort her back and it feels so good. She saw her from the corner of her eye that the magenta hair girl brows were twitching.

"You sure are getting better at arguing and may I enquire who are you waiting for? I am waiting for my boyfriend. I presume you heard about the Asuka's." She said proudly while twirling her hair in a flirtatious manner.

"I certainly do not remember asking about your personal matter and who's Asuka. I only know about Attha." She proudly replied and knew that enemy of hers are at the edge of losing her patient. She is in love with her own self defense against self praising people.

"At least I have somebody who likes me and you don't." she stayed rooted there, obviously not giving up in arguing who's better and Cagalli felt like putting use of her karate's black belt to use. She faked up a smile and turned to meet her piece of eye sore beside her.

"Well I am waiting for my boyfriend to fetch me. Now bug off." And she regretted that last bit. Now where is she going to find a boyfriend to show it to the now very interested enemy of hers in who's her boyfriend is? Taxi driver aren't going to appeal her considering Asuka is the rival. The second largest company of taxi transportation.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

III

He reached there after 40 minutes later than usual and he parked right opposite the building considering it was fully parked and not that she will be still waiting for him to fetch her. He put out the out of order card and scanned around. He didn't see her and when he wanted to lie on his chair, he heard a loud bang and it was very well proven it was his taxi that gotten crashed.

"Damn!" he subconsciously cursed and gotten out of the car, not minding the rain instead the new model of taxi that was just destroyed in his own hands or more like a blind man who doesn't know how to drive.

Stepping out of the brand new expensive car, the driver doesn't look pleased at all and he Athrun Zala was more than pissed for he just smashed his first new model of taxi that can be found in the whole country. Eye to eye with a familiar man, both wordless decided that they needed to talk things over under a shade not under the rain. Needless to say, they went towards the building.

III

Cagalli saw him coming and he doesn't look at all pleased but he was still as handsome as he always is. Midnight blue hair soaked with water and his shirt clings onto his body. Now only she knew how to convince him to pretend to be her boyfriend and avoid suspicion from the bimbo beside her.

Beside him was Asuka. Truly life can still get worse when it's already at the peak of the worst of the entire worst thing that can happen. They crashed over and the water from their hair sprinkled on her semi wet body. When she looked up, she was meeting with those gorgeous green eyes she wanted to meet for so long.

She smiled and he smiled back in return but before she can say anything, the unwanted person just has to interrupt.

"That's your boyfriend? He's a taxi driver." She exclaimed and Cagalli never wanted to find a hole to hide in. She noticed that he was a little taken a back but his expression showed nothing. He smiled politely and greeted her ever so politely, not offended by her choice of word.

His face turned serious for a moment and looked at the almighty son of Asuka's family. The dark haired man seems to be taken a back lightly and both of them walked off to another area far enough from their hearing range. They were talking somehow calmly and Asuka seems to be apologizing for something.

Then, they came back and both shook hand. He turned his attention from him back to her. She was surprised a little bit and he held out his hand as if wanted her to accept it. He signaled her about the watchful eyes of the magenta hair girl beside her and with a big smile on her face, she took his hand.

She might not understand what was happening but it seems like the owner of the second largest transportation company are a little too polite to a taxi driver and she swear she could see jealousy at her enemy eyes. Well she had to agree, the taxi driver, her pretence boyfriend is way better looking than her Asuka boyfriend, despite their job difference.

III

She was hoping she can at least have a conversation with him but the first thing he did when he entered the car was to dial his cell phone and begin chatting with other person in line. He sounded irritated slightly and worried nonetheless. She noticed the big bump on the back of the taxi and she think she is going to get problem fixing it or worse an unpleased boss.

"Call the mechanic and make sure you know who pay for the damage. Well he just took off, maybe tomorrow morning and make sure the mechanic is there at 8.45. I don't take lateness." He ordered and off the phone.

"I am sorry miss for not being considerate of taking an umbrella with me." He said, always with courtesy. He turned behind when they started to get themselves stuck in another traffic jam.

"Don't worry about it. I am quite fine and I am sorry as well…you know making you act as my boyfriend." She said, clearly embarrassed.

"No, it's my pleasure to be known as your boyfriend even if it's pretence." He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

"Thank you."

"You are most welcomed." He smiled and she thought he looked amazingly charming wearing that smile. She wanted to ask for his absence but his cell phone started ringing and he was busy fumbling with the ear phone and the rest of the ride just went passed with him busy talking on the phone other than her.

Well, at least she gets to see him again and the feeling of his hand holding her was something she hopes it would last. It was warm despite the cold weather, protecting her from cold. That moment he was holding her hand, she could feel her heart beating faster every second. She was in bliss.

The entire tip ended just like that but she got no regrets. At least she is getting a good night sleep, remembering the feeling of his hand touching hers. She felt utterly stupid yet again for feeling giddy just because he holds her hand.

It was good day no matter how drenched she is, how awful she looked and no matter how she was being bugged by the person who pleased her least but somehow she felt everything is going to be fine the moment she set her eyes on him.

Just maybe, she was in love after all. Or maybe, even how bad your life can continue to go, there might a little of goodness among them. She just has to find it and reached for it.

III

Fighting against sleepiness is something he didn't do for one whole week and aren't he glad he is feeling sleepy. No matter how busy and how irritated he is in getting his new model and beloved taxi is crashed mere because of Asuka, something definitely good had happened.

He touched her soft and delicate hand for the first time.

"Are you sure you wanted to get this done by tonight?" the head chief enquired, obvious that he wasn't keen on working at late at night along with few other mechanics.

"Well, you can always quit doing job if you want. The company paid you 800 a month for nothing you know?" they make no noise and proceeded to get his car fixed and he would enjoyed himself taking a light nap, dreaming about her.

_**Author's Note:**_

First, I know you all wanted to know that Athrun just wasn't some ordinary taxi driver right? And I will tell you this **"What's the fun of telling you spoilers. Read it and you will find out soon enough!"** Yes! I don't deny the fact that I'm being evil.

Second, I am sorry for whatsoever mistakes I made in this chapter and obviously for the late update.

Third, there will not enough gratitude I can award you guys for being so supportive by reading and reviewing my horrible and terrible chapters. Thought it's still terrible, I would love to receive review on my chapter. So please continue to do so


	5. Meeting The Parents

She just couldn't believe this is actually happening to her. Eyes are staring at her in disbelief, shock and utter disappointment from her father. Yes! Her father is there seating on one of the lousy chairs her company provided in one of the most important meeting. Things could get worst though, not only she made some beautifully sleeping sound, she also moaned…she repeat **_moaned _**out the exact word of _'Kiss me'_ just loud enough to be heard by every single one in the board room.

Sure she get bored once in while in meetings but the worst she had done is just pretending to be reading the document intensely but the truth is she was sleeping boldly with eyes closed. But…daydreaming is out of topic and talking in your sleep is like added vinegar in chicken and not to mention an already tasted yucky chicken too.

_Chicken do not need vinegar…right?_

In short, she just made matters worse than it already is.

She had to refrains herself from running out of the board room and avoids getting the stares and glares. Prides and Responsibility took her conscience over and she just stay rooted on the floor, cheeks flushed and eyes cast downwards. What should I do? The same words have been repeating again and again like a mantra in her head.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face." She started a nervous laugh considering their glances remained the same but thank God that her father seems to catch up some desperate of help clue there decided to join in the play.

"Hush Cagalli. How very nice of you to intend to entertain everyone here in this meeting but that can wait right?" his voice was stern and the smile on his face was forced out. She smiled back at her father and gulped.

_I am so…dead_

"Of course father. Please forgive me for my interruption. I can see my joke didn't seem to bring any entertainment." She laughed it off and sit down immediately, burying her face behind the file of document, hoping that this intense silence will go away soon.

"It is indeed very considerate of you Miss Attha. Since we already gotten ourselves a very surprise entertainment, I think we should continue with our meeting here." And the gazes on her no longer lingers. People begin to flip back the papers and old boring voice was clearly heard but she knew that one gaze was still on her and somehow she had a feeling that the owner of the gaze is very angry at her.

_Just what exactly are you thinking just now?_

Oh…she was just thinking how desperately she wanted that certain someone to kiss her fully in the lip that's all. She wanted so much to rip off her hair in frustration but she had to admit, the dream seems so real.

III

He woke up attacked by a bunch of ladies in the workshop showering him with milk tea, chicken sandwich and toothbrush? Some even stand near enough to him to steal his innocent lips if he hadn't wake up just in time so stop them. Giggles can be heard when he stifled a yawn and he was wondering what the hell is he doing in the workshop?

Oh! He felt asleep waiting for the mechanics to finish repairing his taxi. He sprang up from the couch and looked around and saw his taxi was back to his original state and as well as few other mechanics lying fast asleep on a table, against the pillar and on the floor.

_And why the heck aren't they got bothered by these ladies here?_

"Good morning. I bought you my favourite chicken sandwich." One of the workers handed her the package of sandwich to him. It looks decent and he is actually hungry but accepting something from someone who seems to have a crush on him means accepting their offer to be their boyfriend.

Nah ah! Not going to happen.

"I am sorry ladies. Keep whatever things you have to yourself." Grabbing his coat from the couch, he walked off making the ladies wailed in disappointment. He turned around and greeted them good morning, not quite forgetting his manners. The girls squealed in delight and Athrun thought that he could make a very successful actor with that amount of fan girls.

What an unusual morning…and he was having a very good dream too.

Now his main priority is to go back home, take a long, relaxing bath and a good breakfast before he die of starvation. Then he is back to usual routine and he couldn't wait for the time to arrive. Then maybe he will able to make up some conversation again and he grinned.

Nothing could possibly go bad today, he thought but who could be so sure to say that considering the day just started and still had a long way to go before night falls?

III

"Explain yourself." Stern voice rang the whole room and she cringed at that voice. She looked up in shame towards her fathers which in reply looked at her filled with anger. She twiddled with her fingers trying to come out with something to get herself away from this mess. Obviously with her father around, any splendid idea would be blow away that instant.

"Entertainment just like before?" she said quite uncertain herself.

"What sort of entertainment?"

"You know…too lighten up the mood."

"It sure lighten up the mood considering you and me will be the laughing stock of the entire company considering you just moaned out loud 'kiss me' and what was that snoring sound I heard?" she heard sarcasm from his father, not any other alien but from her very own father.

Did her father even have sense of humour?

_How come I didn't know he had sense of humour?_

"It was supposed to be a joke." But her face betrayed her. She could feel the heat crept up to her cheeks and her palm sweating. She needs to get out of this as soon as possible and as well to avoid getting the truth out of her. She must not tell him that this is not indeed the first time she had fallen asleep in a meeting except the snoring and moaning part.

"Very funny indeed but somehow I don't find it amusing."

"So I noticed." She mumbled under her breath and she saw her father raised an eyebrow at her statement. His eyes questioning her and she looked away from his gaze, finding the pattern and the colour of the carpet extremely interesting.

"Finding the carpet interesting?" he asked.

"Ye-No." she bite her tongue preventing herself from slipping any unnecessary words.

An awkward silence and a very terrifying look from her father.

"Alright…stop giving me that look. I admit that was my mistake." She raised both of her hands up, surrendering.

"Just what exactly took you so long to surrender anyway? So…tell me. Who's the guy?" his angry eyes now replaced by mischief, obviously wanted to dig out more truth from his daughter. After all, it is rare to see her daughter having all this mushy stuff coming out from her mouth.

She never even has a boyfriend to begin with and she is already going to her thirties soon in a few more years.

"Father…w-what are you talking about?" she scowled in annoyance.

"The whole _kiss me_ part my darling daughter. Who's the unlucky guy huh?" he emphasizes the word kiss me and Cagalli could only look away, pretending that she didn't hear her father expressing his way to embarrass her.

"It's just a dream." She mumbled.

"About someone." He continued her sentence with a wide grin on his face. The Attha's is already a laughing stock but it wasn't that important that his baby girl is actually dreaming of a guy. He could die happy right now and he would die in satisfaction just to see her daughter getting married. Not to mention she did spare him for awhile of actually falling asleep himself.

"I am not talking to you anymore." She huffed and sits at the chair, ignoring her father taunting and pleas.

III

Apocalypse came early this year and has been decided to haunt him Athrun Zala so he won't have a decent day, a decent life. To his horror, his parents are coming from America just to make sure they get to see their good son having a match of his own and arriving at the airport around now.

"Athrun baby!" he saw his mother smiled sweetly while waving her hand creating a scene and not to mention embarrass him in less than a second they had arrived. He smiled and jogged towards his parents and gave them a hug each.

"What's with the sudden decision?" He asked as he could feel the migraine coming back to him.

"Your mother said she wanted to give you a surprise." His father said and Athrun just smiled.

"Indeed a surprise." He said under his breath.

"And we want to meet your girlfriend and if you don't have any yet….we got a lot of choices here." His mother took out a big envelope of photos and non stop showing him pictures.

_Some surprises I have here…_

III

"Where's your car Cagalli?" he asked waiting for her daughter to fetch her car.

"I am taking taxi home father and where is your chauffeur?" she asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"I asked George not to come. I wanted to visit your little house considering I didn't get to visit them you know." He said, and air of innocence surrounds him but she knew him better. He wanted information and he is not getting any from her house.

"You are going home." She replied sternly.

"Is this the way you treat your father?" he said, loud enough to gather attention from the crowd and with addition of puppy dog eyes too.

_Who in the world taught him to use puppy dog eyes? Must be the soap operas!_

"Damn!" she cursed under her breath.

"What did you just say?" he asked, a curving smile forming on his face.

"Nothing and I hope you don't mind taking a taxi father." She said it through her gritted teeth.

"Not at all…not at all." He Cheshire grin make Cagalli's blood boils in frustration. She saw his car there and immediately her frown changes into a small smile but not quite unobvious by her father. He raises his eyebrow at the taxi ahead of him but force himself to sit inside the taxi.

He was indeed surprise to him seeing a very well mannered young man and very striking features too. It's a no wonder why his daughter is very happy to meet him and taking taxi home everyday too as what had been told by Kira. Gorgeous blue hair and shining emerald eyes, now why is this young taxi driver seems so familiar?

"Good evening miss, sir." He greeted.

"Good evening." From the corner of his eyes, he could see her daughter cheerful smile and he acknowledges the driver greeting with a grunt.

"Where do you want to go?" Athrun asked, though he is quite sure he knows where.

"As usual." She replied before settling herself looking out of the window. From the reflection, he could see his daughter smile never falters not even a slightest from the very second she stepped into this taxi. He looked outside and smiles as well. No one ever make Cagalli to be all school girl crush and this good looking taxi driver is the first one.

An interesting young man indeed and he got to hire some professional to do some digging about this man.

III

_Guess I'm not the only one meeting the parents_

He is going to suffer big. Any plans of him to talk to her shattered that instant and he is going to meet a doppelganger when he reached home. He couldn't help but shudder at the thoughts of his mother shoving more pictures of unwed young ladies to him.

None of them just like her and he doubted if he ever find one too.

_**Author's Note: **_

I sure update slow enough to make you all want to kill me right? Well review first before you do so. I want to die happy. Thanks

To anonymous: Well I checked and reread all my chapters. I think I somehow mentioned they are not living together though not straight forwardly. And sometimes, even best friend is not necessarily to know whether they have siblings a not right? Anyways thank you


	6. Rain Connection

"Wake up dear. How about you fetch mummy and daddy to take a morning stroll?" the blurry image of her mother besides looking down on him with an angelic smile, he doesn't have the heart to say reject her no matter the problem that he just slept for two hours. He noted that it's only seven in the morning and he still has a few more hours of sleep. He nodded his head and closes his eyes back again.

He waited his mother to go away but she didn't.

"Oh baby, wake up now. Your mummy and daddy will be late if you don't wake up now. We did have an appointment with an old friend seven thirty in the morning you know." She said it; slightly confuse why her son is sleeping back again.

She heard a groan coming behind the blanket and less than a second, that blanket was thrown away. Her son seated on the bed looking back at her in disbelief then moaned and went back to his warm blanket.

"No restaurant will be open at this time of day." He grumbled. His few more hours of sleep will be ruin.

"Don't worry about that. We will be jogging and of course you are coming as well."

A moment of silence interrupted them and the woman standing beside her son's bed was sure that she can hear his son mumbled something close to oh dear but ignore it. She patted his head along with blanket and walked out of the room.

"Athrun, hurry up. We don't want to be late."

III

He sends his parents off to jog with an old friend of them here and decided not to waste such a beautiful day secluded inside his own home. Feeling the soft wind brushing his hair and the cooling sensation on his skin that seems so weird to him, he decided he needed to come out more often to take some fresh air.

He took a stroll around and found himself walking towards the nearby park and seated on a bench, looking around at his surroundings. The sun was not too shiny and hot but the winds aren't cold and freezing either. The weather is turning colder every single day and soon, he thought is going to snow.

_Christmas is near too_

The raining season had passed probably a week ago if he is not mistaken and his parents is still her and forcing to take a look at the pictures of girls that his mother intended to introduces them to him whenever they had the chance. He needed a time off from both parents and his works. He was somewhat thankful that he is here.

He looked around him feeling somewhat like a stranger to this place. He didn't notice there was such a huge tree in the middle of the park all his life driving around the neighbourhood. Few swing and slides are build and children running around them taking turns to have their chance to be on the swing. There are some joggers as well, clothes wet and parents of the children talking to each other like close friend.

_This just proves how long I have been secluding myself in work_

Slowly, his eye lid felt tired and involuntarily closes. He knew he shouldn't rest here but he could only sleep for two hours last night and he's tired.

III

"You have such a pretty daughter Uzumi." The eyes on her somehow bring discomfort to her, being surveyed like a porcelain doll and in the meantime trying to remember how in the world did she agreed to come out with her father. Oh right. Now she remembers. Threat from her own father to find someone to marry her and that made her jump right off the bed and change.

Maybe someday she should try it on her father.

"Hot headed daughter of mind." She saw her father shook his head and she had the urge to roll her eyes in front of everyone. She just hears this statement coming from her father, the same man whom she had inherited the trait of hotheadedness from. The pretty woman caught hold of her arm and begins to ask her things. She answered them politely and somewhere back in her mind, this woman reminded her of someone but she just couldn't place her finger on whom.

"Now Cagalli, do you have any interest person in heart?" the woman asked all of sudden.

"Ah…well, not exactly." She looked away, feeling the heat already crept to her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the woman's smile widen and her eyes brighten up for a moment and then turned back to normal. She adverted her gaze towards the nearby park and then back to Cagalli again.

"It's bored isn't to walk along with old people. Why not go to the park there and take a stroll? When we are done, we will search for you there." She smiles again.

"Are you sure? I-I can…"

"Just go Cagalli." The blonde turned her attention to her father, getting his approval; she waved and walked slowly towards the park. True it is that it's good to get away from them and she believed back then, that woman whom her name is Lenore will begin to ask more questions about her non-love life.

Relieved was shown all over her face as she skipped her way towards the park and eventually ran her way towards the big tree in the middle of the park when she could feel the rain drops on her head. She looked outwards underneath the tree where the droplets of water still hitting her. She couldn't help but groaned.

_Now how am I going to go back in the middle of a heavy rain?_

She leaned against the bark of tree looking at the people running to and fro to get away from the rain. She sighed, felt like an idiot waiting underneath a tree alone and dripping wet as well.

"All of things rain. Why don't you just snow instead?" she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone talking behind her. She turned and glanced to the other side of the tree and found him, wet and looking back at her in surprise.

"O-oh…" was the only thing she can manage to spit out from her mouth at that moment and she thought that she must looked awful all wet and acted like a complete idiot muttering an oh to someone you happen to…know.

III

"Nothing is better than a hot tea early in the morning." The purplish woman hair sighed in delight as she took another sip of her tea in a café looking outside through the window on how that rain washes everything.

"Indeed. Now I wonder what Athrun is doing considering we still have his car key." Her husband wondered.

"Oh…I have Cagalli's here." The blonde's father fish out a bunch of keys from his pocket, looking interested at his new profound and continue to enjoy his cup of tea.

III

"Good morning?" he said, his facial expression showing that he is having doubts on his own choice of words. Cagalli couldn't complain more considering he is making an attempt to start out a conversation.

"I wish I could say the same to you." She shrugged, leaning her back against the bark of the tree again. She saw him nodded in agreement and his eyes looked forward at the car parked beside the streets. She surveyed and couldn't find his cab anywhere.

_Maybe he had another car other than taxi_

"I hope you don't mind me asking miss but what are you doing here?" he turned his attention back at her.

"You can call me Cagalli." She looked away slightly trying not to meet his gaze. "I accompanied my dad and his old friend until they convinced me to take a stroll in the park which I did."

Athrun clenched and unclenched his hand, suddenly feeling nervous and sending shivers to his spine. He wasn't quite sure if he had heard right or she just asked him to call her by her name. Imagining him calling her name and she did the same all of sudden brings colour to his cheek.

"A-ah...C-Cagalli. You can call me Athrun as well." He said and the blonde looked up in surprise before giving him a smile.

"What about you Athrun? What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling that she have to start out a conversation and she was glad to hear her name coming out from his mouth and the way he mentioned it was just so right. For so many months of remaining clueless of who is he and even what's his name, she finally get to know about his name and actually calling him.

"You can say it's a coincidence but I am taking my parents to meet up with their old friend as well." He laughed and she followed suit. Their conversation continues, sharing thoughts and talking just about anything.

They were too engrossed in the conversation that they did not realize that the rain had finally stop and people begin to gather once more.

III

"Look at them Patrick, they are conversing so well that they don't remember their parents." Lenore took hold of her husband's arm and leaned on his shoulder. Her mother instincts kicks in when she saw how happy her son is, smiling and laughing together with a girl and not any ordinary girl.

A girl that she intended to match makes him with.

_Mother knows best_

"I guess the preparation of wedding between those two clueless love birds is bound to happen sooner or later." Uzumi grin his famous Cheshire grin on his face, his eyes sparkle looking at his daughter. She is finally growing up, he thought and he believes this young man can give everything that he couldn't give to her daughter.

"They are growing up." Lenore quickly wiped the tears forming in her eyes on her husband sleeves. The spoken man put an arm around his wife shoulder.

"You should save the tears for their wedding." He said.

III

He was an amusing man, slightly confused and somber when he was thinking. She found out this much when she saw him thinking and all this discoveries were less than half an hour. She glance at the watch on her wrist and gasped in surprise. She had stand here, under the tree talking to him for two hours straight.

He must have noticed her when he snapped out of his thoughts. This time he seems to notice that the rain had stopped.

"I guess that we both have to go." She looked up from her watch back to his eyes, nodded in regret.

"I hope to see you again…other than being your passenger." she said and he nodded. She turned her back against him and walked away from the tree, turning once in a while to wave goodbye to him.

Watching her go somehow clenches his heart. They were finally having a decent conversation and yet it ended so soon. He shrugged. They can meet again someday just like what she had said, not as passenger and he is looking forward for it.

III

"Did you enjoy your morning walk Athrun?" his mother asked as soon as he stepped into the café his parents had mentioned.

"I did and where is your old friend?" he asked, looking at his surroundings only to notice his parents was the only customer there.

"They left and are you looking forward for another walk sometime soon?" Athrun noticed the grin on his mother face seems to grow each time he answer her question but he chose to ignore it.

"I will be looking forward for it."

_To meet you again…Cagalli_

_**Author's Note:**_

Finally finish my examination and in the progress of doing my Additional Mathematics project so updates are longer than usual. How many long necks here? Considering I didn't update much, my brain is kind of hazy so the outcome of this update is unfortunately horrible.

Please forgive me and thank you everyone who took the time to read and review and of course please continue to do so.

To anonymous readers,

Chimu, asucags, and asga : Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.


	7. Company Fight And Tires Repairing

Some people just call him somber because he had this quiet and troubled expression on his face whenever he was thinking but he couldn't help it for his mind will never be at rest, always thinking about something not caring whether it's about an important issue or not. When he got nothing to do, he thinks and even he got something to do, he uses his brain to think as well. It was more like a 24/7 factory.

He could think and elaborate something simple such as instant noodle just like what he's doing right now. Looking intently at the content of the bowl containing his cooking noodles turning round and round in the microwave and once in a while looking at the time, counting down to zero and waited for it to ring and finally able to eat.

Ah…the wonder of microwave.

Looking at those somehow yellowish noodles reminded of her hair though her hair is much brighter and prettier and way straighter. He noticed on that raining day, her hair was wavy when it's all wet; making him think that is it even possible. Her fringe plastered on to her fore head and her shocked face muttering an 'oh' to him made an everlasting impression on him.

_Cute_

The shrilling voice of the microwave brings him back from his fantasy about her to the bowl of instant noodle. He took the hot bowl of microwave hand with one hand protected with a wet cloth, being careful not to spill the content while the other hand closes the door of the microwave and off the switch.

Twirling his fork around his noodles and slowly savoured the flavour of his curry noodles, the hot and burning sensation reminded him of her blazing amber eyes that shines and a glint of determination and fire in them. He could lose himself in that amber eyes of hers and never grew tired of it.

After having the majority of his noodles finish with only speck of the broken noodle floating about on the surface of the soup, he smiled at her free spirited characteristic. She could speak freely, without holding back. She is wild and wanted something challenging, adventures and currently gaining experience to surpass and tame a bunch of old directors in her company she is working with.

Athrun Zala's brain never fail him and it will always continue to work 24/7 but only with slight changes that is he no longer thinks that why and how in the world instant noodle is produced or what plans he had for the following days but his mind only thinks about her and her only.

Her smile, her hair, her amber eyes just everything about her. What he longed for everyday is to meet her again. He sighed to himself staring at that bowl of noodle again.

"I acted just like a love sick idiot."

He picked up his now empty bowl and washes them while looking out at the back of his opposite house still lighted. His thoughts wander again but this time to his neighbour next door. He wonders if this neighbour of his is a very busy person of just that he is the one coped in the house with a wrong time and never ever to meet.

Sometimes he heard noises from the kitchen, then from his bedroom he heard typing noises that he presume from a computer or laptop considering no one uses type writer nowadays. From the speed of the typing, he concluded that whoever person it is used to the typing and sometimes might constantly type. The repeated noise of typing in similar motion makes him laugh sometimes. He thought that whoever person mood is irritated because of the repeated amounts of mistakes made.

"I wonder if she is used to typing as well." He wondered to himself as he wipes the bowl dry and placed them back into the drawer of utensils. She is a business woman after all and business involves proposals.

_Must be very familiar with the keyboard if that's the case_

And speaking of proposal…

"I forgot about mine…thank God." He took a cup and a thermos of hot water along with few packets of 3 in 1 coffee up to his room. Once he gets started, he will get lazy to get him bum back down to the kitchen to fix something to drink. He seated comfortably on his wooden chair and precedes his work.

He sighed. It's going to be a long night but at least he's not the one having them as well. It seems like his next neighbour are furiously typing something and his mind flying back to her wondering as well what is she doing right now. Gathering his thoughts back to his work, he begin typing.

_This is going to make sure I remain dominance and no arguing about it_

It seems like dominance are slipping away from his grasp because in two hours, the pages are not even half typed. He has plenty of ideas and suggestions but somehow he has no idea how to apply them in words. Who said being a president of a company is relaxing and barely have anything to do? All they have to do is listen to suggestions, give approval and sign some documents…ah such relaxing job.

"Being a president is a relaxing job…my foot." He said through his gritted teeth.

Sure he had people look up high on him with pretence such as Asuka and he kind of like the attention but sometimes too much can make his blood boil and that's why only few of the transport company from the states ever saw his face once of twice and never more. He was innocent few years back when some presidents even send their daughters over hoping for an alliance.

He sipped on his coffee and realized that only half the cup left. He hung his head down, staring at his own feet, thinking of how to complete his proposal. Inherited with this company from father was not an easy job considering there are many people are playing with stock markets hoping to take over his company and some to pact an alliance hoping for an easy money but those brings benefit to them and disaster to him and his employees.

What annoyed him the most; his workers and the board's men are not even doing a good job on how to improve their transportation services. Meer Campbell, the daughter of a good friend of his father was the worst of them all. Giving goodies when you take their taxi was ridiculous stupid idea and when dead ends near to the corner, he had to wreck his brain and suggestions himself.

_Giving goodies? Hello, I will be suffering from bankruptcy right now_

He snorted. With nothing left to do and with an important meeting with the Za Burrel the next morning who wanted to know the capabilities of his company, he had to type something down. He knew him looking from far how to take control of his company considering last time he remembered how his father's transportation company brings down theirs who happens to have really bad services.

"Screw the ideas you have Athrun Zala and follow your instinct and your brain." He took a deep breath and begins typing what came into his mind that very second. He halted for a moment after a long session of typing and begins again. It wasn't the best and in fact it was far away from good not to mention with no planning of whatever thing he is typing right now but he had never fail before.

He will fish out something sooner or later.

And he did fish out something right now. He took out his cell phone and called someone who hated him with a passion who happens to be the treasurer of the company.

"Hello Joule." he greeted the man from the other side of the line and pulled his ears far enough to reduce damage inflicted from the loud yelling of curses and foul languages from the other end. He has got to be the first one who is brave enough to do that to him without worrying getting fired.

"Say…do you mind check out the money we have in the company?" he grimaced when he heard another shout.

"**_What do you up to now Zala?"_**

"Do you love the idea of making the company not only limited to taxis?" he asked, knowing the silver-haired man will love this idea of his. Even though they don't have any likeable area of each other or the silver-haired would love to see him go bankrupt but they have something in common that is…

To wipe the smug face of those over confident presidents away.

"_**Oh…finally came out with this but the risk are high."**_

"And exactly the things that make them back out."

"**_You are so going to owe me a lot Zala!"_**

He noted that his voice no longer filled with anger but of mischievous and anticipation. He knew just who he should find when he needed to screw up someone's mood and motivation.

"Is pale faces of all president with their glares returned by you sounds appealing enough?" he needed no answer for he knew it will be a yes.

"**_Get your butt to work Zala." _**And the phone line ended with the same fashion every time he called him in the middle of the night. Tomorrow not only he will be expecting grumpy Joule, he will also expecting solemn Dearka and eye bag Kira as well, knowing well enough Yzak will drag his best friend along the plan and Dearka will drag the always kind friend along.

_Such happy employees of the company_

III

He felt tired yes but the confident are overwhelming as he stepped into the meeting room with his companion. He had no intention on letting the idea of his just merely a trick to get them back off but really use it to make his company stronger than ever and remained superior to all others in state or not.

"Good morning. Let's waste no time. I have a presentation to present to everyone here and of course our honour guest Mr. Rey Za Burrel from England." The smile on his face never wavers through out the meeting and getting wider as he shot a look at the Asukas and Za Burrel.

-:- After the presentation -:-

"You have got to be kidding! You plan to get the buses as part of your transportation? Do you have any idea how much the whole process will cost?" the representative shouted, slamming his palm on the table.

"I do not make decision rashly Mr. Smith and when you guys either decided to join in my alliance or to take over, I thought that we can fork some of our shares and make this idea possible. Don't the rest of you think so?" he said as his finger drummed lightly on the marble table.

Silence was the only thing he received.

_Fools_

"Indeed a very interesting idea Mr.Zala but if we object to this idea of yours, what will you do?" those cobalt blue eyes of Za Burrel penetrate, fear was absent in his presence and Athrun couldn't help but feel impressed but he knew better. He may be young and inexperience but when come to this questions that he was often asked with, he knew that somehow insecurities occurs.

"I along with my friends here would still accomplish this plan of ours." He stared back at him, his confidence not wavering ever so lightly.

_One…Two…Three…_

"I wish you luck Mr. Zala but I am afraid this idea of yours have a very high risk. One step of failure brings you down." He said, standing up and followed by some other representatives.

_Bingo!_

"I wish all presidents here luck too." Those glares send to him and his companions were well returned by the grumpy treasurer of the company with pleasure and gratitude. Pale faces of Asuka, the biggest pain in the neck and those out of places president wanted to fool him are most appealing to look at.

As the door closes, four of them release their breath in relief. They were caught in this meeting for two and a half hour straight waiting for them to finish whispering with each other, arguing the fact with him and finally they had their victory. Athrun reopened his eyes to have three pairs of eyes looking at him, wanted an explanation.

"It slipped my mind to tell them we actually have sponsor from those bus company." He grinned.

III

"You seems very happy today." He turned his head towards the back seat looking at the girl who occupied his mind all the time and grinned.

"A very satisfactory day indeed Miss." He replied, turning his attention back to the road.

"I told you to call me Cagalli and what is so satisfactory today? A lot of income?" she asked, he could feel her eyes looking at him intently waiting for an answer.

"It was even better than getting more income. I have get rid some interference for the time being." He said, fingers drumming on his steering wheel, a habit he had grew accustomed to when he was in a happy mood. Looking at his rear mirror, he saw her expression turned confused and absolutely clueless, his grin grew even wider.

_Very cute_

"That's good. I am glad to hear that." She smiled and his heart skipped a beat looking at her. He quickly looked away when he saw her looking back at him through the mirror, his ears feeling hot.

_**POP!**_

The car swirled lightly and he blinked in surprise. He turned the steering wheel to the side of the road and quickly climbs out, running to the side of his car checking out his tire. Cocking his head to the other side, he stared intently at two flat tires in front of him.

He laughed. One he can handle but two…

"Anything wrong?" she poked her head out of the window.

"Flat tires and I am afraid that I will have to catch another taxi for you to ride home." He said, shrugging his shoulder in defeat.

The door flew open and she stepped out of it and in the process, stepped on a stone and tripped. Athrun noticed this and his reflexes kick in, one hand holding her wrist and another on her waist, making the impact on him. Her head bumped into his chest while one of her hand on his shoulder, making them somehow in a waltz position.

When they regained their balance, Athrun noticed that she was looking at him with a red-faced. He noticed what weird position they are in now and people are throwing glances at them and release her from his grasp. She looked down in embarrassment as well but reverts back to normal as fast as a speed of bullet.

"I can help you to fix them." She said, folding her sleeves up, getting ready to do some mechanic job.

"That's not proper…" he wanted to object her suggestion but her hand on his stopped him in mid-sentence.

"I think I want to stay longer and chat with you. Y-You don't mind do you?" she said, looking at him wide eyes.

"My pleasure." He smile at her and took out the spare tires and tools. Folding up his sleeves as well, he begins to do the repairing. He was skillful with this but he somehow want to drag this as long as he can. Looking at her sweating forehead and a patch of black stain on her check, with instinct he wiped it off with his handkerchief.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, her retreat his hand back but she doesn't seem to mind and wiped his face with hers as well.

"Thank you…Athrun."

**Author's Note:**

**Attention! Please read even though my notes are way too long. **

Please bear with the boring and uninteresting chapter for right now I am suffering an issue of nothing to write. I really have to admit that the beginning was undoubtedly killing everyone patience and at any second to quit reading. I am terribly sorry and please forgive me?

**Second:** As you can see, my updating process is getting slower and slower for each chapter. I kind of lost motivation to continue writing starting from this year and sometimes I wonder maybe I should leave all my stories unfinished. This idea sounds very appealing to me. LOL! But no worries…as long I'm happy I will still update depends when. So…in short, the updates will be longer.

**Third:** Frankly speaking, I am very disappointed with the amount review I got for the previous chapter. I know it was terrible but if you don't like it, you can always write something like **"You are terrible. Don't write anymore." **Along with the reasons why and I will glad to take your advice though I was hoping this will not happen.

**Fourth:** The favourite saying of mine. Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. Reviews make me happy and happy makes me more hardworking. Please forgive for any of my grammar mistakes.

P/S: Ah…Athrun's real job is revealed.


	8. Christmas Sunrise Watching

The coldness was unbearable and with the addition of cold wind blowing was making her felt even worse. She wrapped her arms around her body hoping that it will warm her up to the slightest but unfortunately it was not working. The yellow muffle around her neck and the long coat she was wearing to her disappointment couldn't prevent her from the cold weather.

Her hand was as cold as ice and she was forced to keep them hidden inside the pocket of her coat while waiting for her hot cup of cocoa that she had ordered. She looked outside the window of the shop, staring at the dark sky with snow falling down from heaven. People are rushing here and there with bags.

"Christmas presents." She talked to herself, her voice barely audible even to herself.

"Here's your cocoa miss." And the waitress left the cup of cocoa she waited so long for on the table. Cagalli forced her gaze away from the window to the waitress and muttered a small thank you.

She took her hand out of the pocket and placed her freezing hands on the body of the cup, feeling the warmness. She took the handle and delicately sipped the hot cocoa, feeling relieved and warm as the liquid enter her body. She sighed, and saw the cold vapour coming out of her own mouth. Replacing back the cup on the table, she took a glance at her watch, cursing lightly at the time.

Fifteen more minutes she will have to leave this little shop that provided a fair amount of warmness compared to the dreadful cold weather outside. Today was most definitely not her day, she thought. Forgetting to take her muff, she can still forgive herself but to lose her car key and hand phone, she couldn't help but to think of ways to commit suicide.

Sipping away the last drop of the cocoa in her cup, she searched for her purse in her coat only to pale when her hands felt nothing in her pocket. Glancing at the empty cup of cocoa that she had gratefully finished few minutes ago that she wished she didn't, she bit her lips. For the first time in her whole life, she never felt that nervous and afraid before. Her mind kept on chanting and chanting, asking her own brain what is she supposes to do.

"I'm sorry miss but we are closing now. Do you want to pay now?" the waitress from before approached her.

"A-Actually I…err…have forgotten…" she clenched and unclenched her hand, her voice shaking.

"Please let me have the honour to pay for this lady." And both the waitress and Cagalli turned their attention to the voice that kindly interrupted her in the middle of her confession. Her eyes widened as she set her gaze on the owner of the voice, feeling the stress building up in her disappear. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked straight into her eyes, giving her a cheerful smile.

"Thank you and please come again." The waitress bowed as the couple walked out of the café. As soon she stepped out from the café, she sighed in great relief and placed her hand on her chest only to regret as the cold wind stings her hand and she immediately places them back into the pocket.

"Cold?" she heard his soft concerned voice of his, surprisingly near to her ear that she can even feel his hot breath on her neck and slowly the heat was generating her way to her cheeks and ears. She nodded, not trusting her own voice and her eyes casted downwards finding the pavement of the road unusually fascinating.

"Thank you Athrun. If it wasn't for you, I am probably stuck in there whole night washing cups or worst getting myself landed behind bars." She shuddered as she voiced up her imagination.

"Frankly speaking, I never thought that I will meet you there. I just wanted to grab myself a hot coffee." He said, his gaze lingers on the blonde beside him. Those amber eyes of hers intact with his when she looked up from her pavement observing and only to advert them to both of his hands.

"Then…"

"Don't worry. I already had my share before I saw you in the café." He said. She mouthed an 'oh' as a reply only to gasp later on when she felt his hand holding hers. He rubbed both of his hand on hers, providing warmth not only to her hand but to her face as well. She was sure by now that her face was so red that she can even put tomatoes to shame.

"Feeling better?" those small smile and the concern in his eyes still lingers on his face and a sudden felling inside her heart causes her with a desire to caress those lips and tell him that she's fine. She didn't as she was only able to nod her head in reply, her lips sealed up tight and her face was still flaming red.

"A-Aren't you suppose to be at home now? I-Its late after all." she stuttered, a thing that she never did in her whole life time.

"I could ask the same to you." He replied.

"I lost my keys…to my car and house. I shouldn't have stuck them together. I swear I placed them in my pocket but they just vanished. I am so stupid." She explained more to herself than to him. She pouted unknowingly and then frowned which make him chuckled, amused by her expressions. She snapped out and blushed.

"Then…do you want to follow me somewhere?" his fingers caressed her hand lightly sending shivers to her spine, loving the feeling he created.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as she felt his fingers moved to intertwined with hers. She was screaming in the back of her mind, feeling excited.

_He's holding my hand! Holding my hand_

He leaned closer to her, his face unbelievably close and she tensed up. His free hand held her chin up and her amber eyes stared back straight at his emeralds eyes. His grip on her hand tightens and he leaned closer to her and turned abruptly to her ear.

"It's a secret." He whispers so softly into her ears and she was ashamed of herself for thinking that he will actually kiss her on the lips. All his actions are burning her up, intentionally or unintentionally.

She looked at him, his face facing sideways but she swears she saw some hint of red on his cheeks. She giggled silently to herself, thinking how childlike he looked like that. He coughed lightly and takes a deep breath before he turns to face her again. She smiled mischievously and his eyes widened; the redness on his cheeks seems to grow.

"Let's go then." And together with their hand still intertwined, they ran past the busy road each with a content smile on their face.

III

She sat up straight on the passenger seat as she scans the dark road with barely even a soul here. She glanced nervously at the driver who drives full with concentration and she wondered why he is bringing her up to the hill where no one is visible or too dark to be even visible.

"Athrun…why are we here?" she bore her gaze at him.

"You'll find out soon." He replied as his eyes glued to the road outside. Cagalli took a good look at this unfamiliar car that she never knew he had and suspiciously find a blanket and a thermos with a cup on top if it. Before any of her thoughts can go further wondering the use of it, the car suddenly halted.

"We have finally arrived." He grinned and Cagalli could only see nothing but a patch of grass on top of the hill with the help of the car light. She turned to look at Athrun and pointed outside the window.

"What are we suppose to do here?" she asked and opened the door of the passenger seat when Athrun stepped out from his. He reopened the back door and took the blanket and the thermos along with the cup with him then placed them on the road. Cagalli trailed behind him and brushed off some snow before she seated herself.

She wrapped herself again when she felt the heat creeping away from her only to be replaced by coldness. She removed her hand from her shoulder and proceeds to hide them back into the pockets before one pair of hand blocked her from doing so. She could feel him sitting down behind her and surprisingly he hugged her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder and his hand still holding hers and wraps it around her body.

"My mother used to do this every time I felt cold when we are here waiting for the sun to rise." He speaks so softly, and his cheek leaned against her. She could feel the heat at her back and her hands feel warmer. Then a blanket was wrapped around them, providing more warm that before.

"S-So w-we are here to watch…sun rise?"

_Why am I stuttering? _

"Yes." He replies and Cagalli blushed at the sudden in tact of his lips at her ears. Their close proximity did not give any displeasure in fact she felt so comfortable to be in his arms. She turned her head to face him only to regret when he did the same and with only centimeters apart, their lips would lock together.

She turned her face to a different direction, her heart beating so rapidly that she was afraid it will soon pop out from her body. The silence between them was so awkward.

"You do know that the sun isn't going to rise in another 7 hours right?" she asked, her timid voice breaking the silence.

"I do." He seems surprised from her questions wondering if she thinks he's an idiot waiting for the sun to rise without knowing when the sun will rise.

"Ah…And we are going to sit here until dawn?" She asked her voice barely audible to his ears even though he was so close to her.

"We can talk and you can sleep if you want. Or do you prefer to go home instead?" he said, disappointment flickers in his face and Cagalli blamed herself for asking such questions.

"Of course not. I would love to spend my time here with you whether to talk or to sleep." she said and turned her body around, releasing her hand from his warm hand, she reached out to caress his cheek. Her soft voice echoes in his ears and the cold hand caressing his face. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of the hand that was caressing his face and took hold of it once again.

"I really have to protect your cold hands don't you think so?" he said while planted a small kiss on the back of her hand. He shifted her back and landed his chin back on her shoulder, his head leaning on hers in the meanwhile inhaling her sweet scent of her shampoo.

Noticing her eyelids barely able to stay wide open, he nudged her with his chin and she looked up with her sleepy eyes. Athrun grin widen as he thought how cute she looked just like that, all vulnerable.

"Come on; go back to the car to sleep. I will wake you up." she shook her head in reply and shifted her body once again, leaning closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath tickled his skin and one of her hand hold onto his arm tightly and another rested on his lap.

"I like here better…in your arms." She dozed off and Athrun wrapped the blanket around them tighter and brushes off some stray of her hair that blocked her beautiful face.

He thought that he needed to make a confession in the church tomorrow for lying to her. He didn't really intend to grab a coffee or wanted to spend his time watching the sunrise alone. He in fact saw her wandering around in the streets alone and he wanted to spend his time with her so he plans out something. He bought a blanket from a shop and insisted the waitress in the café shop to put the coffee into the thermos.

He pretended to accidentally bump into her and when he noticed that she doesn't have the money to pay, he helped her making the whole scene seems coincidence. Now that he thinks about it, he sounded and acted like a full time stalker but he couldn't help it. He came to a conclusion last night that he finally realizes that he had fallen in love with the blonde sleeping in his arms.

He have no idea how he realizes it but it probably all thanks to her brother Kira which he only found out when he mentioned his sister's name. He practically spit out the coffee in mouth that moment only to able to refrains himself from doing so and everything tumbled down hill from that moment. His best friend got over protective and demanded an answer from him which he explains everything to him from how he met her, what did he think of her to what do he intend to do to make their relationship grows.

_**You loves my sister and you are still here wondering why you are attracted to her! Do something!**_

His best friend's voice still echoes in his mind until now and even though he hated to admit it, he got a point there. After 28 years and unattracted to other females, he never thought that he can actually fall in love.

"I love you but… do you feel the same for me?" He confessed when he was sure she is still asleep, afraid that she might run away hearing his confession from a stranger she barely knew. She might only think of his as friend or worse that he is just a nobody but a taxi driver that never fails to fetch her home every Monday to Friday.

III

"Wake up Cagalli." He shook her lightly and she groaned and her arms flung around hitting him on the chest. She continued to sleep for a few minutes before her eyes snapped open, realization of where is she and who is she with took place made her wide awake as she flushed in guilt when she remembers that she hit him when he had tried to wake her up.

"I'm sor-." Her apologies were interrupted when a cup of hot coffee appeared in front of her. She sniffed the aroma and gratefully takes the cup into her hands. She sipped the hot liquid carefully and broke into a grin when the familiar taste of coffee lingers on her taste buds. Remembering that she saw only one cup, she offered the half drank coffee to him which he take it and taste it on the same spot that Cagalli had drank from.

"It's snowing again and look." He pointed to the sky and Cagalli followed the direction of his finger pointed to.

The orange purplish sky was so beautiful and the snow falling down makes it even more majestic. The wind was blowing, swaying her hairs making them flying around in disorder. She felt a hand touches her hair and delicately tugged some of them behind her ear. She turned and saw him smiling at her, his face centimeters away and getting nearer. She tensed up and in instinct closes her eyes as she felt a soft kiss on her forehead that lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Cagalli." He said and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Merry Christmas Athrun and thank you…this is the best Christmas I ever have." She releases herself from his hug and turned to face him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and brings him down and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She laughed lightly at the surprise look on his face and ran towards the car with the blanket in hand waiting for him.

III

"I guess I will be seeing you…" she said as she stepped out from the car and bend down to put her head inside waiting for his reply.

"I will be waiting for you with my taxi on Monday."

"Goodbye." She closes the door and waited until he drove off before walking back to Kira's house. Her hand reached out to touch her own forehead, giggling all the way and she couldn't wait until Monday comes.

_**Author's Note**_

One more update before school reopens and considering Christmas is coming soon, I made this chapter based on Christmas as well. I have to rewrite this chapter at least seven times before I can finally reach the Author's Note and expected the outcome wouldn't be satisfying.

I am sorry for any mistakes especially in terms of grammar. And if anyone do scan out my mistakes, do you mind stating what my mistakes is because I am dense enough to be unable to detect any mistakes. Thank you.

Thank you for reading and reviewing and please continue to send in your reviews to let me know how you like or dislike this chapter.


	9. Heart Wrenching Encounter

Fixing his tie and brushing his black coat from any impurities, he set a best smile shaking hand with the man in charge of the bus Transportation Company and looked at the camera. With a blinding flash, his picture was taken. His first picture as Athrun Zala, the president of the largest transportation company and he had a vague bad feeling about the outcome of this picture.

Smiling and shaking hand, whispering small thank you to those who congratulated him, he walked at a moderately fast pace towards the exit. He sighed in relief as he could feel the fresh air after being crammed in the conference room for more than necessary three hours. He thought that after signing the document, he was free to go but it seems like, they have a small banquet prepared and was hoping that he can stay for a few more moment to further discuss that matter.

"Not to mention introducing their daughters to me." He muttered under his breath, not quite believing that the old fashioned way of business marriage still exists.

"Well aren't that suppose to be your luck to be introduced to so many pretty ladies?" he heard the sarcasm note coming from his best friend, being kind enough to accompany him.

"Flirtatious are not my kind an-.."

"You have your eyes on someone." The brunette rudely interrupted his sentence and completed it for him.

A small blush crept into his cheek and muttered incoherently to himself and flushed even harder when the name of the girl who caught his attention was mentioned. He huffed slightly, fixes his tie and walked back inside the conference room, ignoring the small laughter coming from his friend.

III

The very first thing Cagalli did early in the morning is spit out the black coffee that enters her mouth less than a few seconds. The newspaper clutched tightly was held up, avoiding it from being stained from the black coffee. After she had finished choking and wiping the table clean, she set the newspaper back on the table.

Paying attention to two alphabets on the headline **_ATHRUN ZALA _**and scanning the picture with intensity. Minutes later, her eyes narrowed in a very dangerous way, warning any person to stay away from her. Her heart boils with anger as she looked at the picture of the smiling man who looked very much alike like the taxi driver that she had a crush on and in which their relationship is getting closer.

"And he didn't tell me who he really is….how dares him to lie to me?" gritting her teeth in anger. She slammed her hand on the table.

"How could he?!T-that damn taxi driver!" She screamed lightly while storming off to prepare herself for work and after that, she swear that certain somebody is going to get a piece of her mind.

III

Looking at the front page of the newspaper, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Setting down the newspaper back on the table with a small relieved smile, he stood up getting ready for work. He couldn't afford to procrastinate any longer considering he had more work to do than before and not to forget he had to leave early to fetch her.

_I wonder if she read the newspaper…_

He was wondering whether she will be proud of him or as equally happy like he is after knowing his success but not a thought that he actually forgotten to tell her his real identity which is the president of a large company rather than a normal taxi driver will invoke anger from her. He smiled at the thought of Cagalli celebrating his success with him as the fantasy world has taken him for a morning ride.

III

The time passes ever so slowly for the angry blonde whom she glared anybody who mentioned the hot news of the day or rather burning with jealousy as the girls in the office whispering how handsome the blue haired president and wishes they can be there just to be his date.

Her anger multiplied when she found out that in the article many business men had offered marriage to the young bachelor but was relieved that he rejected every one of them. However that does not reduce the level of her anger for him to lie to her, to flirt with other girls.

"He is a well known bachelor after all. I don't think he have any girlfriend." She heard the girls whispering.

"Well I am surprised he didn't choose any of those girls there after all they must be very pretty." They whispered again and this time Cagalli felt self conscious.

She wasn't pretty and has a long silky hair like the other girls. She doesn't have a petite body structure and in fact you can pinch the meat from her. She doesn't have a fair and smooth complexion and even her legs have so many scars due to her stubbornness to climb trees and chase after cats and dogs when she was young. She is just nothing compared to them.

_He wouldn't like me…_

A soft voice spoken inside her brain and pressed that the night before Christmas was just a fling and he could have just playing with her. Unconsciously, the tears welled up inside her eyes threatened to fall.

_B-but I love him_

III

He waited and waited for her to come out from the building, feeling impatient. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes looking at the rear mirror searching for her. He had been there for almost fifteen minutes, feeling slightly worried about her for she had never been late.

His eyes brighten up and his smile widens when he saw her from the rear mirror but sadden when he saw her spiritless face. It felt like thousand tons of load just landed on his heart at the sight of her. He had a sudden feeling to rush towards her and hug her and to comfort her.

He came out of his taxi and rushed towards her, hearing some people murmuring his name. He realized he was still in his attire but he couldn't care less. All he cares about is the sad looking face of the woman he loves. He walked towards her and held her hand only to be jerked off when she raised her head to see him. He couldn't help but notice the red in her eyes.

He reached out to hold her hands again but she avoided it, her eyes looking somewhere else pretending she had not known him. He grew firm and holds her on both of her shoulders causing her to snap to his direction and then his right hand held out to takes her. He firmly tugged her hand and started walking bringing her behind his back and ignoring the murmurs and the protesting Cagalli behind.

"Let me go!" she almost yelled out.

"Give me a valid reason then." He stopped walking but his hand continues to hold hers.

"I just don't want to hold hand with you." She said, her voice soft barely heard by him.

"You intend to avoid me. You didn't search for my cab, you doesn't want to acknowledge me…why?" he asked, suddenly regretting his own question, fearing that he might not like the answer.

"That is because…I-I don't like you. I don't want to be seen with you."

The colour drained from his face and he felt cold all of sudden. Her words hurt him like a thousand needles poked him. His grasp on her loosen, his eyes bored into her. He turned away from her and entered his car and without looking back or even a word with her, he drove away.

He didn't see that the tears are flowing down from those beautiful amber eyes that he admired, he didn't hear the soft sobbing sound coming from her, and he couldn't hear her soft whispering that it was for his best. All he knows that she doesn't like him and suddenly being successful means nothing to him anymore.

III

Kira rushes to fetch his sister as soon he got her phone call, suspecting something bad happened from the sound of her broken voice that sounded so much like she had just cried and her red eyes had proven his point correct. She silently climbed into the car and stared out at the window for the rest of the journey home.

He stopped his car when he reached her home and off the engine. He held his sister hand preventing her from escaping. She struggled but soon she gave up and she seated herself back, closing the door.

"What happened?" he dared himself to ask.

No reply.

"Cagalli…" he started.

"I said I don't want to be seen with him. I-I told him that I don't like him."

"You told Athrun that? Why?" he asked, shocked at her reply. She looked up surprised that he knew who she is talking about.

"I guess I was afraid…that he will reject me. He is Athrun Zala after all and so many pretty girls that he can choose to be his companion. I was nothing compared to them. I was afraid that he will tell me that he doesn't like me so instead of hearing it from him, I decided to end it myself." She said.

"Does it make you feel any better?" his question bring back the tears that she fought away so hard. She bit her lips, shaking her head. Kira reached out to hug his sister and she rested her forehead on his shoulder, feeling glad that her brother was here with her.

She doesn't feel better after doing that. She felt worse.

III

He did nothing for the rest of the night. He just slumped himself on the bed, not bothering to take out his coat or take a bath. He covered himself with the blanket, thinking continuously what had he done wrong to make her dislike him. He thought they wee growing but obviously it was the other way round.

_Why?_

Is it because she felt embarrassed because in her opinion that he is merely just a taxi driver. Did she not read the newspaper and found out about his real occupation? Did she hate him because he didn't tell her? Or does she dislike him because he doesn't meet up with her expectation?

Was he not good enough with her? Did not pay more attention to her? Was he not romantic enough? His clutches the bed sheet as all the questions ran inside his brain and he hit his bed with annoyance.

_Is my love not enough for her?_

The tears fell onto his mattress, soaking it slightly.

_**Author's Note:**_

I don't know what I am writing and I am sorry for not updating for a very long time. Considering it was lucky enough that I even bother to update. I am sorry for the mistakes and thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter. Please continue to do so considering the reviews are the one who motivated me to update or else I wouldn't bother to do so.

Feed me with review alright? Thank you


	10. DecisionsUncertainties

It may have been two weeks after their encounter where Cagalli had said that she doesn't want to be seen with him but it still bought a sharp twinge in his heart whenever he recalled the bitter memory. He leaned back on the comfortable seat of his newly bought car that have a black screen all over specially modified so that nobody can see him. He did that for a purpose.

He couldn't let go of her no matter what she had said to him. He couldn't forget those warm smile and those blazing amber eyes. His longs to hear so much of the soft and yet stern voice of hers and wanted to hold her hand in his again. He is so madly in love with her.

The soft pitter-patter sound of rain made when the droplets of water fell on his car window broke him off his trance and realized that it has finally started to rain. Maybe he thought, the sky was crying on his behalf, shedding the tears that he hold back deep inside his heart. He averted his gaze from the sky towards the standing creature sheltering herself from the rain. She remains unchanged as if their encounter meant nothing to her and his heart ache.

_As if I meant nothing to her_

He had to admit that he turned himself into a workaholic trying to suppress his sorrow behind his work, trying to take advantages of the amount of work he had to make sure he do no think about her but it only works before the office hour ended. Every time the clock strikes 5, the thought of doing any work will leave his brain and only the thought of her clouded his mind. He would park his car there far enough to be noticed and yet near enough to observe her.

He screamed at his own pathetic self. What had he become to? A stalker who couldn't let go the very first woman he had felt so deeply in love with and still is? When he saw the familiar car of Kira's passes through his and he was quite sure that Kira knew he was inside that car, he gets ready to leave as well. He saw her getting into the car, and he remembered how she had always opened the door to his cab.

Maybe it's enough for him to look at her from a far distance; he kept on telling himself that for the past two weeks.

Or so he thought as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel, the soft music playing from the radio drowned the soft sound of sobbing.

III

Her eyes glanced backwards towards the black looking car that had been there faithfully every 5 o'clock ever since she had harshly told Athrun that she doesn't want to get involve with him. She smiled softly knowing that would be just what Athrun will do, always kind to her, waiting for her and be patient with her as the tears suddenly leaked out from the corner of her eyes, surprising even herself. She harshly wipes them away, pretending that she didn't see his car and the tears never shed. From the corner of her eyes, she saw that Kira was frowning at her.

"You know it's him don't you? And so you pretend that everything was normal and as soon you enter the car, the tears couldn't stop falling. Why Cagalli? Why do you want to torture yourself like this? Why torture Athrun?" he said all in one breath, the words that he wanted to spill for the past week.

She could stop them from falling down, the just wouldn't listened to her order to not to cry, wouldn't stop leaking even after she harshly wiped them all away, her heart wouldn't return to normal as if her heart had been broken into pieces, her mind couldn't think of anything else except for her coldness to him and all the good memories they had together.

"I-I don't know Kira. I don't know anything anymore."

She doesn't know what to do with this situation, she was unsure whether to ran towards the man she misses so much and tell him that she was sorry and she doesn't mean a word she had said or whether to stay just the way she is now and wait for the pain to go away. She didn't mean to torture anybody especially not him. She was being selfish.

Kira parked the car at the side of the street and took off his seat belt and look at his sister with a serious face. He took hold both of her shoulder and make her look straight back at him in the eyes. "You love him don't you?"

She nodded without hesitating.

"Then tell him. You have to end this yourself Cagalli. I couldn't tell him how you feel. You have to tell him yourself." He released his grasp on his sister and slumped back on his driver seat, pulling the seat belt again.

He closes his eyes. "I don't want to see anyone of you hurt anymore. It makes me think that I'm useless for not able to help my sister or my best friend."

There is no other word coming from either one of them for the rest of the ride. Cagalli can only look back at her own reflection from the car window, asking herself deep within her heart whether her decision of letting Athrun go and hurting him is wise or not.

_God, please give me an answer…_

_**Author's Note:**_

As you can see, this chapter is very short. This story is coming to an end soon and of course I need to plan a little bit of details on how this story is going to end, that is why I left it this way. I know I have been absent for months due to the school and all but I am taking advantage of this holiday to update at least a chapter to inform you guys that this fic is not dead yet and won't be as long I'm still alive.

Sorry for the mistakes as you can see I am bad with tenses or something to do with grammar. And thank you for those who read and reviewed my previous chapter and please continue to do so. Feel free to give me your opinion


	11. Home Sweet Home

Kira stared at his sister without talking, not quite believing his sister is running away from the reality and the problems she's facing. She was a strong woman, fighting off her enemies in business line, facing the truth and he doesn't quite believe the drastic change in her.

"A business trip to where?" he asked while keeping his fingers busy on the keyboard, rushing his deadline.

"Australia. There's a big company that the boss wanted me to make a business deal with. Big profit it seems." She said with a business look on her face.

"Are you sure you are not trying to avoid something or to be exact somebody?" he stopped his typing, raising his eyebrow at her and waited for an answer. Cagalli looked away a little before regaining her composure.

"Kira…it isn't like that. I just want to go away and think about it. This business trip is my chance to do so."

"What's the difference with avoiding the subject? You don't even give Athrun a chance!" he snapped. He stood up and walked over to Cagalli and holds her shoulder with both hands.

"I am your brother Cagalli and Athrun is my best friend. I wouldn't want any of you to suffer. This isn't like you to run away. This isn't fair neither to you nor to him. Do you understand that?" he said as Cagalli buried her face on her brother's shoulder and slowly let the tears flow.

"It's hard. I kept on listening to rumors and I can't stand people comparing me to them. I don't even know why I suddenly felt like this. I usually wouldn't even care about it." Kira patted her on the back and stroke her head. "That shows that you really love Athrun and you felt insecure when being compared with others right?"

She nodded.

_Make the right choice Cagalli. Make the right choice._

_One year later…_

Walking around the airport, Cagalli's eyes scanned through the whole airport to search for her brother and sister-in-law to fetch her after staying in Australia for a year. Seeing no sign of them in the airport waiting for her, she walked out to the main door and catches a taxi to go home to.

She looked at the driver carefully and said her wanted destination before looking outside the window, seeing the building passes by. Her fingers lightly caress the seat of the car, feeling the leather fabric and thought that Athrun's taxi too had a leather seat. She sighed silently.

Who was she kidding with anyway? Thinking that maybe if she left, she might be able to let things go and forget about it but it seems to her, she failed doing so. Almost everything she did can be related to Athrun. Even the snowy cold weather reminded her of Athrun and how they enjoyed watching the beautiful sunrise.

"I wonder how he is doing now." She muttered silently to herself.

She kept thinking that in that one year, Athrun most probably already let her go, forgotten about her and found himself a new companion. She most probably feel glad for him, for what she had done to him but she felt bad and hurt thinking that he might have forgotten about her when nothing she could do to forget about him. All she can do is just comforting herself.

Slowly, as the familiar sight of building in sight, she tightens her shawl around her neck and holds her luggage near her.

"We are here miss." The driver spoke, looking back at her.

"Thank you" and Cagalli handed the money to the driver and stepped out of the taxi. She looked at her house and took a deep breath before entering. She unlocks the pad lock on her gate and walked into her house. She sighed in relief as she finally able to rest in her own house.

She walked up the stairs and as she reached her bedroom, she simply put her luggage on the floor and slumped into her bed. "It feels so good to be home." After resting for a moment, she sat up and scanned around her room and raises her eyebrow, staring at a wooden oak door at the vacant space in her room.

"There wasn't a door there before." She quietly walked towards the wooden door and opens it, finding herself eye to eye with another set of bedroom with different design. She felt bewildered, just like Alice in Wonderland. She tip-toed in and glance around the room and not sure whether to be relief or not that there is nobody there.

"Searching for someone?" Cagalli jumped as she heard a voice behind her, before realization took place. Her eyes open wide and keep on chanting inside her heart that it couldn't be him standing behind her.

_It couldn't be…_

"A-Athrun?" she slowly turns her body around and found herself face to face with the man she was trying to avoid. She gasped and tries to run away but being held back by Athrun's strong arm around her waist preventing her from moving any further. He buried his head on to her shoulder and muttered a soft welcome home to her. Her tension died down.

"How did you know I stay here?" she asked.

"Kira told me. He told me that you are living next to me all the time. The neighbour that I have never set my eyes on before." He said and Cagalli felt herself feeling comfortable in his warm embrace, no longer feeling the cold air.

"The door…" she started.

"I made it to connect both of our houses together."

Cagalli remained silent.

"Cagalli, did you find someone else in Australia?" Cagalli could feel his embrace around her tightens and his warmth spread through her body. She shakes her head, indicated she had not found anyone to replace him.

"Why?" he asked and Cagalli turned around, staring deeply into those emerald green eyes that she missed so much. She took turn to bury her face into his shoulder and rested for a moment, thinking a reason why she did not find someone else all this time.

"This is because I couldn't forget about you." She paused for a moment. "What about you? Did you find someone else too?" she asked, taking a deep breath, awaiting the answer that she was afraid to know all this time.

"No." and she sighed in relief as if she felt a lump of burden have taken off her shoulder.

"Why?" A small smile found its way to her face.

Athrun lifted up his hand from Cagalli's waist and held her chin high and slowly lowering his head near hers and gave a small kiss on her lips. He retreat and looked straight back at her eyes and one of her hand gripped her right hand tightly. "I love you, Cagalli and that's the only reason why."

"Ahhh…me too."

_I love you Athrun._

_**Author's Note:**_

A very small and crappy ending because I can't seem to write something else other than this. Please forgive me for bad grammars and not updating for a _**very**_ long time. I had an important exam before.

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed my previous chapter. Please continue to do so even though if you found this chapter/ending terrible.

P/S: Just in case: This is the end of _**Routine of Love.**_


End file.
